


Со мною вот что происходит

by qjq



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, спойлеры к эндгейму, фоном Стив/Пегги
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq
Summary: значит, они не заслужили хэппи энд





	Со мною вот что происходит

**Author's Note:**

> рефлексирую, чтобы выразить в тексте и забыть

Мысль о том, чтобы прожить остаток жизни как Тони, мирно и спокойно, пришла в голову Стива не в один момент. Он увидел Пегги на базе, образ-мечту, такую близкую и такую далекую — и зерно было брошено в неплодородную пока почву, ещё не обагренную кровью битвы.

 

Но когда он мечтал жить “как Тони”, методично, последовательно возвращая камни на свои места, он забыл об одной маленькой детали — а самого Тони уже не было рядом, чтобы напомнить Стиву о его заблуждении. Семейная идиллия мистера Старка и миссис Поттс протекала на фоне последствий жесточайшего геноцида во вселенной. Глупо было бы подумать, что Тони спокойно спал по ночам, в смехе дочери не слышал сбивчивых интонаций Паркера и вкрадчивого голоса доктора Стренджа, а проект хрононалёта разработал только потому, что соскучился по старым друзьям.

 

Слишком поздно он понял.

 

Целуя Пегги, подумал: во времени, которое он оставил, Баки вернулся, снова — пять лет скорби и трудов были не напрасными — и наконец мог прожить собственную жизнь. Как и Стив.

 

Стоя перед алтарем — место, где должен стоять шафер, разумеется, было пустым — Стив позволил себе осознать, где Баки  _ сейчас. _

 

Нельзя вмешиваться. Даже зная, что в организации его жены медленно расцветает сорный цветок, разбрасывая семена по миру. Даже понимая, что, пока Стив засыпает на супружеском ложе, в километрах от него лежит на операционном столе, на полу клетки, в криокамере тот, кто всегда его защищал.

 

Стив изначально знал, на что шёл (не знал). Понимал и принимал условия (отличный самообман, Роджерс, продолжай дальше). Это не предательство (оно самое).

 

В детстве они с Баки тратили последние деньги на фильмы, где у героев, какие испытания бы они ни переживали, всё заканчивалось хорошо. Друзья мирились, возлюбленные вместе уходили в закат. Стив не заслужил хэппи энд. Он не заслужил даже покой. Нечёткому, неопределенному будущему он предпочел надёжное прошлое с прекрасной женщиной. Кто-то мог бы назвать это трусостью — Стив же больше не делал таких поспешных выводов. Трусостью было бы вернуться на середине.

 

Из четырнадцати миллиардов вариантов к победе над Таносом мог привести только один — он же в итоге привёл Стива сюда. Это был не хэппи энд, это была долгая, окруженная терниями дорога, а звёзд всё не было видно, и Пегги, зная всё — разумеется, она знала даже то, в чём Стив не мог признаться себе — вела его вперед.

 

И Стив шёл.

 

* * *

 

Стив ещё не оглянулся, а Баки уже всё знал. Поэтому Сэм пошёл один. В груди противно, едко тянуло, и Баки чувствовал себя слишком пустым для разговора с человеком, который не видел его восемьдесят лет.

 

Могло быть больнее, но Баки ведь всегда готовил себя к этому. Малыш Стив рано или поздно нашел бы ту, с которой провёл бы жизнь. Счастливую, а если повезёт, то и долгую. Баки рассчитывал хотя бы на роль шафера.

 

Оказалось, было долго, было счастливо — но без него. Никаких “я с тобой до конца”, никаких визитов одной семьи к другой, никакой даже иллюзии близости при дружеских прикосновениях. Чересчур прозаично. Глупо было ощущать себя героем очередной гей-драмы нулевых. 

 

Надежда — вообще глупое чувство, которое не вытравишь до самого конца.

 

Баки надеялся, Баки мечтал. Одни мечты становились мысленной картинкой для быстрой дрочки в палатке, другие — помогли ему пережить нечеловеческие семьдесят лет холода. Иногда он был настолько наивен, что даже верил в них. Баки сказали, что он был мёртв пять лет — не впервой, конечно — и что Стив сделал всё, чтобы его вернуть. Поэтому Баки отпустил его со спокойным сердцем, собираясь, когда он возвратится, поставить всё на кон. Сказать или умереть.

 

Что ж, хэппи энды бывают только в сказках. Жизнь Баки была похожа на сказку разве что в её необработанном, фольклорном варианте. Но даже так хэппи энд ему не положен, не тянет он на героя.

 

Вот что — надо было тянуться сильнее. Тогда, в поезде. Когда он мёртвой хваткой вцепился в балку, держащуюся на соплях, а Стив отчаянно протягивал ему руку — и Баки на секунду перед падением ощутил умиротворение от того,  _ насколько _ он был нужен. (Враньё, это он додумал позже. На самом деле он не чувствовал ничего, кроме ужаса.) Надо было хвататься, вцепляться, да хоть зубами вгрызаться в руку Стива, в его жизнь, не отпускать больше. Может, у него был бы шанс. (“Take my hand, take my whole life too” — пел Элвис Пресли. Баки не плакал.)

 

Его вина.

 

Тони Старк отдал жизнь, чтобы они могли достойно прожить свои. Не потратить зря. Неудивительно, что Стив первый воспользовался возможностью.

 

Перед Баки были открыты все дороги, только он не был уверен, что хочет куда-то идти. Его ориентиром всегда был Капитан Америка, даже когда его так ещё не звали. Теперь кэпом стал человек с крыльями и отвратительным чувством юмора. Можно было пойти за ним. И стараться не думать о широкой, вымощенной кирпичом (может, даже жёлтым) дороге, по которой он и Стив могли бы идти вдвоём, чтобы в конце концов прийти в Бруклин.


End file.
